


Trigger Happy

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: The Ox Syndicate [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gun Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamcha gets too comfortable in sharing Goku only with Chichi. When the former leader and right-hand man of the Crane Syndicate join up with the Ox Syndicate and start working under Goku, Yamcha has enough of a hard time working with the man who snapped his leg in half, giving Yamcha a significant limp. He can't handle him knowing Goku sexually, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy

Yamcha had almost expected their sexual romp to be a one-night stand, but he was rather happy it wasn't. 

It had only stayed a secret for about two weeks. 

Both Yamcha and Goku had only had a few drinks that time around, and neither were what they'd call drunk. It was just that it seemed like Goku didn't want to wait, and who was Yamcha to tell him no? 

No one followed them or asked questions, but Yamcha knew what they were thinking. 

He cared for about two minutes, then Goku had his hands on either side of him, pinning him to the now-locked door and kissed him. The warm tightness of Goku's body made it hard to care what they thought.

No one said anything when they eventually emerged, Yamcha trying not to limp due to overreaching his bad leg's limits. 

What Yamcha did notice was a bit more respect from members of the syndicate he didn't know very well but were further down the ladder than him. He was sometimes asked for his opinion on certain tasks they were assigned and for advice, and that certainly hadn't happened before. 

Though one day, he and Krillin had finished a job together and were taking a smoke break on a nearby rooftop, watching the police swarm the place they had just shot up. 

"So you and Goku," Krillin said. 

"Yeah?" 

"You sure you wanna take that risk? Chichi's - " 

"Goku says she doesn't mind." 

" _She_ might not, but The Ox King might not see it the same way." 

"You gonna tell The Ox King?"

"Of course not! Unlike a lot of these jerks, I actually like you." 

Yamcha smirked a little bit. The smoke from his cigarette floated into the air. 

"But, uh, I kinda don't wanna know, but curiosity killed the cat, I guess. Which one of you is, ah, is . . . ?" 

"Taking it up the ass?" 

"Uh, yeah. 

"Who d'you think?" 

Krillin flushed, and he seemed very hesitant to say. 

"Well, I'd have assumed you, since Goku's the boss and all, but you're always limping a bit, so...." 

Yamcha didn't answer immediately. He thought about his options and weighed the consequences of each. 

He took the cigarette and tapped it on the concrete overhang of the roof. 

"Goku's too confident and powerful to feel intimidated by something like bending over." 

Krillin's bald head did nothing to hide just how much the man was blushing. His whole head started turning red. Yamcha smirked a bit. 

"So how did you meet Goku?" Yamcha asked, choosing a new topic. 

"Ah, I met him when Monkey Syndicate was still a thing. We worked a lot of jobs together when Son Gohan was still alive." 

Yamcha's eyebrows flew up at that. "Really? You mean....?" 

"Yeah, when this gig still involved prostitution." 

Prostitution had been the biggest divider between Monkey and Ox syndicates. Turtle Hermit before them had been a big fan of it, and Son Gohan had followed in his footsteps, but The Ox King had his daughter and then became adamantly against it. 

"How old were - ?" 

"I was thirteen and playing bodyguard." A beat. "How'd you meet Goku?" 

"Uh.... We were living on the street together as kids. Then he just . . . vanished. And then we met again just a few days before I joined up. He was about eight when he vanished, and I was twelve." 

At the time, he never would've thought that he and Goku would be like they were now. Back then, the idea would've grossed him the hell out. But being 25 and 21, it didn't feel gross or weird now. 

Krillin's eyes widened a bit at the information. 

"So . . . how old is Goku right now?" 

"Twenty-one. Why?" 

"I . . . I just thought he was older than that...." 

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, but Krillin didn't elaborate. 

There was silence for a bit, then - "Just be careful with him, okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

There seemed to be an understanding between them, and they smiled at each other. 

Yamcha was glad that Goku had found a friend who had been looking after him when Yamcha wasn't there to. 

 

He didn't feel so good about the new addition to the syndicate that was announced later that month. 

Former Crane syndicate leader Chiaotzu and his right-hand man Tenshinhan stood beside Goku, in dark green suits with appropriate dress shirts and ties, and Yamcha had a hard time focusing on what Goku was saying. 

He had met them before. Tenshinhan was the reason he had a bad leg. 

"Tenshinhan has experience in assassinations and heavy military and martial arts training. He'll be accompanying us on high-danger jobs." 

Chiaotzu wasn't really the leader that had needed to be taken out. If anything, he was just the replacement the Crane Syndicate had thrust into the position when Goku had taken out the Crane Hermit. So while this was . . . unorthodox, it wasn't absolutely scandalous. And Goku was rather adept at the unorthodox. 

As time wore on, Tenshinhan proved himself to be very effective as a member of the Ox syndicate. Yamcha even got on jobs where he and Tenshinhan had to work together. While Yamcha still felt sore about the leg (he was forever disabled because of it, and he didn't relish in the off-and-on pain it gave him), he couldn't find it in him to hold a grudge over it. 

He was a hell of a fighter and was proving himself loyal enough to the syndicate. He might even go as far as to say that now that they had him, Tenshinhan just might be invaluable to them. 

That feeling didn't stay for too long. 

Yamcha had reached the usual lounge after a job that, while not exactly hard, had had some extra complications due to the police. But he had gotten away after taking out the target, and no one was the wiser. 

He couldn't find Goku at the lounge, though. 

There was Chichi, sharing drinks with Launch and 18, the transporters of black market goods, including android parts. (18 herself was a cyborg and was built out of some of the parts they were illegally selling.) Yamcha wasn't sure _which_ one of them Chichi was having an affair with, but it was either one or both of them. 

Krillin was having a conversation with Oolong and Puar, a short, fat white man with a very squished nose that looked like he had been punched in the face too many times and an equally short Taiwanese woman with her dark hair done up in buns that reminded Yamcha of cat ears. Oolong was one of the syndicate accountants, and Puar was responsible for intel and recon. 

Bulma was smoking and nursing a drink; she was a significant supplier of illegally distributed tech and was also a certified genius and could build the machinery herself. She was talking in hushed tones with Vegeta, a member who joined up around the same time as Yamcha and was three years his senior. Vegeta was a brutal, brutal enforcer, though his way of doing things often ended in far more bloodshed than anyone cared for. 

Yamcha hesitated before going towards the back rooms. He . . . didn't really want Goku to be back there. 

The back rooms were used for privacy, and since this wasn't a business meeting.... 

He reached out for the doorknob, and he had hoped that the fact that he _could_ open it meant that it was empty. 

He was mistaken. 

He didn't open the door all the way, just enough to see inside. It maybe didn't matter; they seemed too into it to notice. (The alcohol he knew had been consumed probably had something to do with it too.) 

Tenshinhan's hands were holding onto Goku's hips firmly, and his hips were bucking furiously. Goku was grasping at the fabric in front of him, bent over and kneeling and making those sounds Yamcha loved to hear. 

Tenshinhan could fuck him faster and harder than Yamcha could. Yamcha had to be careful because of the leg and how the muscles would pull on each other. 

Yamcha's hands turned into fists, and he closed the door. He left the lounge entirely and went home. The home he could only afford because Goku had got him the job with the syndicate. 

 

When Yamcha saw his chance to get back at Tenshinhan, he didn't hesitate to take it. They were doing another job together, and Tenshinhan was making it rather difficult to get a clear shot of the man Yamcha was trying to kill. 

So he simply stopped right to avoid hitting Tenshinhan and pulled the trigger. 

The bullet did go through the man's head, but not before it went straight through Tenshinhan's arm. 

Tenshinhan was screaming in pain, but the job was finished. 

After they evacuated the area and got Tenshinhan to Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, Tenshinhan glared daggers at Yamcha. Krillin was there (had been on the mission with them), and Goku had arrived after Krillin had given him the call updating him on what happened. Chichi had come with Goku. She was just starting to show that she was pregnant. 

"What's the matter with you!? I thought you knew how to fucking shoot!" 

"Tenshinhan - " Goku tried to placate the injured man, but Yamcha and Tenshinhan barely let Goku have a word in edgewise. 

"Oh, I know how to shoot!"

"You're saying you shot me on purpose!? Why!? 'Cause of the leg?! 'Cause it took me a while to recognize you, but we've definitely met before, and I'm sorry you were in the wrong place at the wrong time but - !" 

"It's not about the leg, though you certainly deserve it for that, too!"

"Then what did I do!?" 

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKED GOKU, AND THAT'S MY JOB!"

Dr. Briefs wisely chose to just ignore the conversation entirely. Tenshinhan's eyes widened, and the man went slack-jawed. Yamcha blushed, his reasoning skills catching up with his brain. Krillin smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, and Goku and Chichi just stared at them both for a while. 

Then Chichi started laughing. 

She must have found it endlessly amusing because it took her a while to stop. 

"Oh, I've got to tell that to Launch and 18, they'll really get a kick outta that," she said, nudging Goku with her elbow. 

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, blushing and equally embarrassed as Yamcha. 

 

Later, Goku took Yamcha aside and they sat and ate, this time no alcohol at the table. All that was there was an ice cream sundae with two spoons. Yamcha didn't reach for his. Goku ate as he talked. 

"I guess I didn't explain . . . myself at all, now that I think about it, but even if I did, I don't think I'd have done it very well...." Goku took a bite, then continued to talk. "The short story is: I'm a boy-whore." 

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, having never heard the term before ever. Man-whore, yes, but.... 

"And . . . I've never had it in me for the long story. So . . . basically . . . I like being fucked, but there have been . . . a lot of times where it wasn't my decision to and . . . now that I get to make that decision, I . . . think I've been making it at every opportunity I had to make it . . . if that makes sense...." 

Yamcha's eyebrows furrowed, recalling the conversation he had with Krillin about how they had both met Goku. 

"And I know that isn't fair.... It's _fun_ but not fair, and I shouldn't have hurt you that way, especially not when I really, _really_ do like you...." 

Yamcha looked down at his hands. 

"It's . . . not necessarily that I mind you sleeping around. I just . . . got so pissed when it was Tenshinhan. And, I guess . . . because it had felt nice to know - or at least to think - that I was the only one you were spreading them for...." 

"I'm sorry." 

Yamcha looked back up at Goku, and he found that he really couldn't be angry with him. 

"I forgive you," Yamcha said. 

Goku smiled at him a bit. 

"Do you want me to stop sleeping around with anyone who isn't you or Chichi?" 

Yamcha thought about it for a while. 

"That . . . would be nice, but if it doesn't happen, just be more discreet so I can play pretend?" 

"I can do that." 

The rest of the evening was spent finishing the ice cream and holding hands and just . . . being together. 

Which was more than Tenshinhan could say, and that made Yamcha feel better.


End file.
